


Problems come in Pastel Pink

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Awkward, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Homework Help, Language is funny, M/M, Misunderstandings, The Pink Sweater, Theo is unfairly pretty in pink, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Theo shows up at Liam's house early Sunday morning in a pale pink sweater and Liam doesn't know how to handle it.





	Problems come in Pastel Pink

The last thing Liam expects to see when he opens the front door to his house is Theo Raeken standing on the other side of it wearing an oversized soft pink sweater, his hair gently blowing in the cool spring breeze as he rocks back on his heels and smiles. “Hey.”

 “Hey,” Liam says slowly, his eyes drinking in the sight. Theo looks surprisingly small in the sweater, soft and warm. The pastel color bringing out the pale green of his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Theo tilts his head to the side, a slight grin tugging at his mouth. “You asked me to help you with your chemistry paper...” he trails off. “Do you not need help with it anymore?”

 “I, uh,” Liam blinks rapidly his thoughts muddled. It’s not even noon yet. “Yeah?”

 “Yeah, as in you need help... or yeah as in you don’t,” Theo asks his hands slipping into the pockets of his jeans, the move is strangely shy for someone who harbors claws and fangs.

Liam wants to say no purely because he does not want Theo coming into his house dressed like that. It’s unfair, because Theo had been wearing a leather jacket and a cocky smile when he offered to help, and Liam can deal with that Theo, he can roll his eyes and tell that Theo to fuck off without a problem.

This Theo though, Liam isn’t sure how to handle him. He wants to close the door in this Theo’s face and lock it so he can avoid this problem as a whole, but then he remembers the grade on his last chemistry paper, the bright red F forever etched into his memory.

He swallows thickly, eyes nervously dropping from Theo’s confused face to the ground where he scuffs his bare foot against the wooden floor. “Yeah as in please help me not fail my senior year.”

“Then,” Theo says slowly. “Are you going to invite me inside?”

Liam clears his throat and steps to the side; his ears feel warm beneath Theo’s amused gaze as the chimera steps past him into the house. He watches as Theo glances around, his movements slow as he takes in furniture and decor. “Nice place."

The compliment throws Liam off as he follows along behind Theo towards the living room. Liam narrows his eyes at the back of the chimera's head and wonders if maybe this is all on purpose. He wonders if the outfit and the soft voice are just some type of ploy. He pushes that thought away as soon as it comes. Theo's not that type of person anymore, even if he is sometimes still an asshole. "Thanks," He tells Theo haltingly.

Theo glances over his shoulder at him, a single brow raised. "So, where are we doing this, Dunbar?"

Liam stumbles over the hallway rug and nearly smacks into the wall. "What," He coughs in surprise, eyes widening as a slow smirk spreads across Theo's face.

"The paper," Theo says amusement clear in his tone. "Where are we doing the paper?"

Liam's first response is to say his bedroom because that's where he does all of his homework, but his bites down roughly on his tongue to keep his mouth from spewing out the words.

There is no way he is taking Theo up to his room, where the only available seating is his bed. He can feel his face heating up at just the thought of Theo lounging back on his mattress, a chemistry book propped on his chest and a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Kitchen," Liam says quickly, eyes shooting towards the kitchen door. "We can do the paper in the kitchen."

"Kitchen it is," Theo nods his head and stares expectantly at Liam.

"Oh, um," Liam points to the left. "It's through that door, go ahead and I'll run upstairs to get my things."

He doesn't give Theo time to reply before he's bolting for the stairs towards his room. He wonders how much his mother would nag at him if he were to just slip out his bedroom window and run away, leaving Theo in the kitchen for his parents to find. He makes a face at the floor as he thinks over the pros and cons:

_Pro: He doesn't have to see Theo in that ridiculous sweater anymore._

_Con: His mother might actually kill him for being rude._

_Pro: He would be dead and would never have to see Theo in that ridiculous sweater again._

He glances over at his window longingly before huffing in irritation and grabbing his books and laptop. He's faced worse things than this before.

 

_No,_ Liam thinks. _No, he has not faced worse things than this before._

He’s just turned the corner and pushed open the kitchen door, one hand clutching tight to his things while the other digs into the wood of the swinging door. Theo is slumped over the table, his chin propped up in his hands, the tips of his fingers just barely poking out from the sleeves of his sweater, his eyes are half-lidded and sleepy looking as he waits for Liam to join him.

_It's not fair_

Liam takes half a step back, fully intending on running away when Theo looks up, his eyes catching on Liam, a tiny smile curling the edges of his mouth.

_Fuck him_ , Liam thinks taking another step back _. Fuck chemistry, fuck school, he doesn't need this_

"Did you forget something," Theo asks curiously, dropping one hand on the table and tilting his head on his palm. His fingers tap out a beat on the wooden table top, light and surprisingly patient.

"No?"

"Then, shouldn't you sit down," Theo says flicking his eyes at the chair to his right.

"Maybe," Liam says, clutching his books to his chest like a shield.

"Maybe," Theo repeats dropping his other hand and crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you plan on standing there the entire time?"

It seems like the safest option for Liam's sanity... Unfortunately, not the greatest one for his grades.

_It's fine,_ Liam tells himself and moves closer to the table, his bare feet padding lightly across the cold tiles. _This is Theo; dangerous, murderous, sarcastically obnoxious Theo. There’s nothing to be worried about. Okay, that’s a lie, there is so much to be worried about._

He drops the books and laptop gently onto the table and pulls out his chair so that he can slide into the seat. He sucks in a deep breath and opens his chemistry book to show Theo where he is in the coursework. Theo leans in closer, his shoulder bumping against Liam's lightly as he bends his head towards the book to see. Liam’s shoulder feels warm pressed against Theo’s, the chimera’s scent washing over him. He smells fresh, like soap… It’s nice.

"Liam," Theo says, his fingers snapping in front of Liam's face rapidly.

Liam blinks at the hand in surprise and leans away from it, dragging his eyes away from the dexterous fingers to peer up over at Theo. "What?"

"Did you hear a word I was saying," Theo huffs, his brows furrowing, the look is oddly adorable paired with the oversized sweater.

"Yeah," Liam says at once and winces when he hears the skip in his own heartbeat, the sound giving away his lie instantly.

"Do you not want me to help you," Theo asks seriously, his hands reaching to close the textbook. “If you didn’t want my help then you could have just said no the other day and saved me the trouble of driving all the way over here.”

"No, I do," Liam says quickly, his hands smacking Theo's away from the book before the chimera can so much as touch it. "It's just..."

"Just what," Theo asks shooting a glare at Liam's hands before he turns the glare onto Liam himself.

"Why are you wearing a pink sweater," Liam asks, his voice coming out more like a whine than he had intended.

Theo blinks in surprise, his back straightening. There's a little frown working its way onto his mouth that Liam wants to brush away with his own lips. "What's wrong with pink?"

_Nothing_ is wrong with pink. It's a nice color. Mason wears it often. The problem is that _Theo_ is wearing pink. Theo, who looks drop dead sexy on any given day is wearing pink and he looks like he needs to be protected. It makes Liam want to curl around him and not let go and _that_ is the entire fucking problem.

"It's... It's," Liam fumbles around inside his brain for words, anything to say that will get him out of this situation. It is too damn early on a Sunday to be dealing with this. "It's a girl color!"

Theo looks beyond unimpressed with him, his expression flat, lips thinning as he stares at Liam like Liam is an idiot. There’s a low intake of breath and then Theo says. “Unisex.”

Liam's mouth clicks closed with a snap, because what? “What does sex have to do with anything right now?”

Theo snorts out an incredulous laugh, his mouth opening but Liam doesn't give him a chance to speak.

"Maybe you need sex, but I don't," Liam says loudly, his face heating up in embarrassment, his hands fumbling around for his chemistry textbook as if it will help him somehow. He knows it’s been a while since he’s gotten laid, but Theo doesn’t have to bring that up.

"I get plenty of sex, Liam," Theo says rolling his eyes and jerking the textbook from Liam's hands. He places it on the table furthest from Liam. "I said unisex, as in U-N-I."

"I don't want to have sex with you," Liam squawks, pushing himself up from his chair and nearly falling in his haste to get away. "That's not why I asked you to come over!"

"Oh my god," Theo says under his breath and catches Liam by the back of his shirt. He tugs Liam back down into his chair and clutches at both of Liam's arms. "Listen, you dumbass. Pink is a unisex _color_ , meaning any gender can wear it. I was not offering to have sex with you."

"Oh," Liam says dumbly as Theo lets him go and leans back in his chair looking thoroughly exasperated with Liam. “Of course not, I knew that.”

Theo smirks at him, the twist of his lips mocking. "Also," He draws out, his voice low and smug, the sound of it has Liam on guard instantly because he knows he’s not going to like whatever comes out of Theo’s mouth next. "You were lying when you said you didn't want to have sex with me.”

“I wasn’t lying,” Liam denies at once, his heart pounding in his chest, he wants to look away from Theo, but his eyes won’t budge from the coy slant of Theo’s mouth. They’re sitting too close together, their knees knocking into one another, Theo’s leg is a line of warmth even through both of their jeans and it makes Liam’s mind fuzzy.

 “Oh,” Theo says lightly, brows raising mockingly high as he leans forward. “So, you don’t want to fuck me, Liam?”

Liam thought that only robots and computers could short-circuit, but his brain seems to be doing an adequate job of failing him right now. His mouth opening and closing as he tries to find words. Theo leans in even closer, his warm breath ghosting over Liam’s face as he speaks, the air between them is heavy with arousal and amusement. “I guess we better get back to the chemistry work then.”

Theo pulls away and twists around in his seat, his arm reaching for the textbook balanced precariously on the edge of the table.  "Wait," Liam says, his hands fisting in the sleeve of Theo's sweater, stopping his fingers from touching the textbook. "Were you... I mean, was that an offer? Or was it a joke?”

Theo tilts his head back towards Liam. “It was a question,” He says easily. “One you didn't answer.”

“Yes,” Liam says hesitantly, his face burning beneath Theo’s scrutinizing gaze.  

“You don’t seem too sure,” Theo murmurs, his fingers drum against the table, Liam can feel the vibration of the movement in his palm.

“I do, I just, um,” Liam stutters out before yelling. “A Date!”

He wants to bang his head repeatedly against the table as soon as the words fall from his mouth. _Who just screams that in someone’s face?_

Theo blinks rapidly at him in surprise. “A what?”

Liam pulls his hand away from Theo’s arm, embarrassed. “A date,” He repeats voice lower, he drops his hands to his lap and fidgets with the hem of his t-shirt. “Go on a date with me?”

There’s a long silence that ensues after the question in which they just stare at each other. Liam can hear the quickened beat of Theo’s heart, it matches his own thump for thump. Theo looks confused and more than a little shocked as though he hadn’t ever expected those words to come from Liam’s mouth. Liam panics the longer the silence drones on. The whole sex thing was probably a joke, Theo was just playing with him and now the chimera knows that Liam wants to date him.

“I mean,” Liam licks his lips, his hands raising up in the air in a very Stiles-esque motion. “Never mind, sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, of course, you don’t want to go on a date. Just ignore everything I said, oka—"

“You want to date me,” Theo says slowly cutting off Liam’s rambling.

Liam comes to an abrupt halt, his hands freezing in the air. There’s no point in lying, Theo will just hear the little tick in the beat of his heart and call Liam out on it. So, he sucks up all of his remaining courage, it’s never very much, and says: “Yeah.”

“Oh,” Theo whispers and there’s nothing mocking about the word, nothing cruel or negative in the sound. It’s just a simple two letter word.

Theo reaches for the book again and drags it closer to them. He taps his finger against the laminated cover twice. “Then, let’s go on a date,” Theo says, he opens the book.

“Seriously,” Liam can't stop himself from asking.

There’s a low sigh. “I don’t wake up this early on Sunday for everyone, Liam.”

“Oh,” Liam says quietly. His bones feel like they want to escape his body, his blood rushing in every direction. “Okay,” He bites down on his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot.

Theo glances over at him and Liam can see the flush of pink across his cheeks the color nearly matching the shade of Theo’s sweater. “Okay.”

“So, science,” Theo turns away from him and points at the page, Liam doesn’t even know if it’s the right one. He doesn’t really care at the moment as Theo grabs a pencil and underlines several things in the book, there’s a small curve to his mouth, his scent content in a way that makes Liam’s chest ache with happiness. 

“Hey, Theo,” He says quietly."

Theo turns to him, the pencil in his fingers falling still. “Yeah?”

Liam leans in and kisses him softly, his fingers curling in the infuriatingly pink sweater and pulling him close. His homework can wait a little longer.


End file.
